Affenpuzzle 2
Affenpuzzle 2 ist ein Einzelspieler Puzzle Spiel und wurde am 27. Februar 2008 veröffentlicht. Es ist eine Fortsetzung zum originalen Monkey Puzzle, welches auf der Jagex-Seite ist (siehe Trivia). Gameplay Zum Spielen werden die rechte Pfeiltaste, die linke Pfeiltaste und entweder die Leertaste oder die Strg-Taste benutzt. Die linke und rechte Pfeiltaste werden zum Zielen und die Leertaste bzw. die Strg-Taste werden zum Schießen von Kokosnüssen auf Affen benutzt. Das Ziel jedes Levels ist es alle Affen herunter zu werfen. Affen werden heruntergeworfen, indem man zwei Kokosnüsse, die die selbe Farbe haben wie der Affe, auf den Affen schießt. Außerdem steigt das Wasser stetig an; über der Wasseroberfläche wird eine glühende schmale Linie angezeigt. Falls eine Kokosnuss, ein Affe oder irgendetwas anderes diese Linie berührt, ist das Spiel vorbei. Es gibt vier Welten mit jeweils fünf Levels. Wenn man verliert, muss man wieder im ersten Level der ersten Welt anfangen. Es gibt keine "Save Points" in diesem Spiel. Für jedes beendete Levl bekommt der Spieler 10.000 Punkte und einen Zeitbonus von zwischen 10.000 und 0 Punkten. Es gibt außerdem noch fünf Tipps um dem Spieler zu helfen, während er versucht im Spiel weiterzukommen, welche gefunden werden können indem man die Tipps im Anleitungs-Abschnitt anschaltet. Geschichte Tief im Dschungel sitzt Doktor Farnsworth an einem Fluss fest. Das Wasser steigt und die Eingeborenen wollen ihm nur ein Seil runterlassen, wenn er alle Affen von den Ästen holt. Zum Glück hat er ein Katapult, viele Kokosnüsse und gute Augen. Es gibt fünf verschiedene Farben von Affen, Kokosnüssen und Spinnen: braun, gelb, grün, rot und blau. Normale Kokosnüsse Kokosnüsse werden benutzt um Affen herunterzuwerfen. When a player manages to get three objects of the same colour in a row, they will disappear, dislodging everything attached to them. Regular nuts can be brown, yellow, green, red or blue. Silver Nuts The silver nut is introduced near the end of the first world. They are very heavy, and cause any other nuts they hang from to rotate so the silver nut is directly below the top anchor point. Silver nuts can still be caught in spiderwebs. They are similar to the Orbs in the game Geoblox. Monkeys Monkeys must be dislodged to complete the level. They behave similarly to nuts. Spiders Starting from the second world, spiders are introduced into the game. These spiders, like the monkeys, can be dislodged by throwing 2 nuts of the same colour as the spider at it. However, if the nut thrown is a different colour, it will get trapped in the spider's web, posing as a hindrance. When a spider is dislodged, its web goes away. You don't need to dislodge any spiders to complete a level. Blocks Starting from the third world, blocks are introduced into the game. These blocks behave exactly like the walls on the side of the screen, but they can be placed anywhere. This means that nuts bounce off them, and thus the blocks can be used to reach monkeys that would otherwise be difficult to reach. Also, the game will be over if the glowing line touches any block. Crumbly blocks break after being hit once, but will still deflect the nut that hits it before crumbling. If the player does not destroy a crumbly block before it touches the glowing line, he will also die. Useful Tactics Nut Eliminating After getting to the third world, it is possible to eliminate a nut you are about to shoot but don't need by using the lower side of blocks to propel it back to the bottom of the screen. This method is very useful for disposing of silver nuts and for Colour Eliminating. Colour Eliminating After fully removing all objects of a certain colour (including nuts, monkeys and spiders) and clearing the "Next Nuts" stack from that colour (might be tricky as shooting the nut into the playfield will cause it to stay in play and not get eliminated unless timed correctly or more easily by using Nut Eliminating), that colour will never appear again on that level. This is a very useful technique for avoiding situations where you have to shoot nuts you don't need randomly, clattering the screen with objects. It is possible to stay with only one colour on-screen although it's a bit difficult to remove the second colour from the stack after getting to two colours on-screen. This can also be exploited to get the Explorer in the Mist achievement easily. Achievements Total Achievements: 10 Total Orb Points: 2800 Trivia The original Monkey Puzzle can still be played here. Jagex no longer provides any link to the original. This game and Vertigo 2 are the only games to have a 2 added to their name after being updated. de:Affenpuzzle 2 __NOWYSIWYG__